


Since, Forever

by AmeliaIsmills



Series: In for Penny, Out for a Pound: The Erotic Tales of Winterfell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jon Snow, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: Robb breaks from staying away from Jon, and finally gives in to what they both want.I delete rudeness. So comment politely or don't.





	Since, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 
> 
> Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with. 
> 
> If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting. 
> 
> This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works.

The road to failure seemed to be getting shorter and shorter as Jon grew up. Everytime he moved wrong, breathed to loud, or answered a question before Robb, Lady Catelyn was there to turn him to ice with her stare. 

Jon vaguely remembered when he was younger, a babe really, that she hadn’t seemed so cruel. Then there was a distinct period of her ignoring him. He wished they could go back to that stage. 

“Jon!” the boisterous yell of his elder brother’s yell drew his attention to the wall west of the Godswood. 

“Milord,” he murmured as his brother reached him. Robb flinched as if struck. 

“Come along, Jon, you know I don’t hold with what mother said. You don’t have to call me your lord or anything like that...please,” Robb’s voice was pleading at the end. Jon felt a trickle of remorse at his salutation to his brother begin to eat at him. 

He savagely pushed it away. 

“It does not matter what you hold with,” he practically snarled, “Your Lady Mother has decreed it. We are to old to be addressing each other familiarly. You are the future Lord of Winterfell and I am just a bastard.”

Jon went to march away, but was held up by Robb’s hand encircling his wrist. Jon looked up and almost wished he had not. Robb had an angry look on his face that Jon was almost one hundred percent sure was not because of Lady Catelyn’s words. 

“You’re right. I am the future Lord of Winterfell...and you are what I say you are, not what my mother’s says,” the words sounded as if Robb was growling them out, his grip getting tighter on Jon’s wrist.

Jon couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as the pressure increased on his arm. Robb seemed to snap out of it and released Jon. His younger brother staring wild eyed at him. 

“Robb,” Jon choked out, “I...I can’t.” 

Then he fled before another word could be said. 

Robb watched his brother go, forlornly, before turning back around to head back into the keep proper. 

\------

Robb growled angrily as he watched Jon shuffle into the main hall for dinner. His brother had been somewhere all day after fleeing him. Now, he came in and sat as far from the upper table as possible. Robb made the mistake of turning to his mother. She had a smug and pleased look on her lips. 

Slamming his cup down he stood and stormed out, ignoring the sounds of his family calling after him. Robb kept moving. He kept on until he couldn’t go no farther. He stopped breathing heavy by the wall that led to the upper chambers into the living quarters. 

He slammed his fist into the wooden frame that lead into the first halls. Pain shot through his fist, but he ignored it in favor of slamming it in again till the wood splintered. Growling in frustration at the distinct lack of release from the destruction, he turned and stalked towards his rooms. 

He reared back as he turned the corner and found Jon right in front of him, clearly having slipped away to head to his own room down from Robb’s. Jon was frozen in surprise and Robb reacted before he could let himself think. 

He reached out and grabbed a handful of Jon’s jerkin and shoved him backed against the wall, plastering his body against his, and pressing their lips together. Jon gave a little gasp of shock and Robb took advantage, shoving his tongue into Jon’s mouth and trying to map him out all the way to his tonsils. 

Robb felt Jon give in as his entire body went lax and he stared up at Robb wide eyed and Robb leaned back on his heels. 

“I am taking you to bed, Jon,” he murmured quietly. Jon gave a jerk of a nod as if he could not speak. 

Resoloute, Robb took him by the hand and led him down the hall. 

Jon halted only momentarily to mutter, “They’d be less likely to barge into my room.” 

Robb growled irritated. “I do not care. I want you in my bed, spread out, pale skin against red fur.” 

Jon’s eyes dilated as Robb continued to pull him down the hall and finally through the door that led into his chambers. Robb pushed Jon in and towards the bed, before turning and latching the door shut. 

He turned back to see Jon standing beside the bed, head ducked down, cheeks red. 

Robb couldn’t help but chuckle at Jon’s shy demeanor.  
“Come here,” he ordered and Jon quickly came to him. Robb reached up and brushed the thick curls away from Jon’s face. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured and grinned as Jon flushed with pleasure. 

“You like that, sweetling?” he continued and felt his cock begin to harden painfully against his breeches as Jon moaned at the endearment. 

“Robb…” Jon whimpered. Robb chuckled and reached up to begin unlacing Jon. Leathers and coarse cotton cloth found it’s way to the floor as Jon’s smooth, pale skin was revealed inch by inch. Robb’s hands running over the skin, up and down, pinching at dusty nipples, and finally grasping hair in fist to pull back...forcing Jon’s neck in submission. 

He latched onto the smooth skin, biting and sucking marks into the unmarred canvas. 

“You’ll have to practice a sweet lie, tomorrow, pet. I’m going to mark you from the top to bottom of your bottom,” he whispered hotly against Jon’s ear. His brother gave a full body shudder. 

“Robb…,” he whimpered as the other man undid the laces to his breeches and then those two were thrust to the ground. Jon, bare as the day he was born, before his brother who had yet to shed any clothes. 

It made Jon shiver with something he did not understand. A vulnerability that felt different than the normal way he felt weak when at a disadvantage. 

“Look at you, pretty thing,” Robb murmured as he pulled Jon’s body back to him and kissed his mouth greedily before starting to move down Jon’s neck, pressing wet lips to the snow white skin. 

Jon shivered, both from the chill and from some dark thing that curled in his belly. 

“Robb...have you ever…,” he whimpered as Robb pressed him backwards till the back of his legs hit the bed and he was pushed down on his back. Robb stared down at him with such dark eyes that Jon couldn’t look away. 

“Yes,” Robb answered, giving no other details, just reaching down to his breeches and unlacing them before pushing them down, his soft shirt coming loose and falling down his body. Jon couldn’t help but wide eyed and greedily watch as Robb pulled the shirt over his head finally to show his hard form. 

Jon knew that he still had three months to catch up to the time when Robb’s growth spurt between five and ten and six and ten years took hold. For now though, Robb outweighed him in pure muscle by more than a little. Jon knew he was more of a lithe figure, but looking at Robb’s hard lines and strong body Jon felt even smaller. 

Robb chuckled as if he could read Jon’s mind and when Jon’s eyes went south to take in Robb’s hardened and at attention cock he felt that dark feeling in his stomach begin to do butterflies. Without meaning to he licked his lips while staring. 

“Come to the side of the bed, Jon,” Robb ordered and Jon found himself obeying without even thinking. 

“I want you to suck my cock, pretty thing,” Robb instructed. His hand coming to cup the back of Jon’s head gently. Jon let himself be led to bring his mouth to Robb’s cock. The tip had begun to gleam with moisture and Jon’s tongue darted out without permission to lap at the pearl. He moaned as the taste of Robb exploded in his mouth and he found he could not wait for more. He opened his mouth and immediately swallowed around Robb, taking as much as he could.

He quickly found himself choking around the hard, thick length, but he didn’t want to give up the taste of his brother. 

“Shhh, take it slow, sweetling. There is plenty of time for you to taste,” Robb murmured, his voice stuttering as Jon hummed with his lips wrapped around Robb. Jon felt Robb thrust forward and he spluttered as he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of his throat. 

Robb moaned, before grasping Jon’s hair hard and pulled him forcibly off his cock. Jon found himself keening and trying to move back to it. 

“No, sweetling. I don’t want to come down your throat the first time. There will be plenty of time for that,” Robb said quietly as he pushed Jon backwards. When Jon was sprawled out, his legs splayed wantonly, as he stared up at Robb who had leaned over to the table beside his bed to grasp at a bottle of some sort. 

Jon whimpered as he realized what Robb was doing. 

“I should roll you over on your stomach to make this easier on you,”Robb hoarsely muttered as he opened the bottle and pour the oil over his fingers. Jon watched the glistening liquid entranced and opened his mouth to obect not being able to see Robb, but Robb continued before he could. 

“I cannot not see you, brother. Place the pillow under neath your hips and raise yourself,” Robb instructed. 

Jon quickly did as he was told and whimpered as Robb immediattly put his fingers to the furled hole revealed to him. Robb massaged around the opening slowly and so tantalizing that Jon did not think he was ever going to stop going in slow, agonizing circles. Then Robb’s fingers started to slowly dip inside, just the tip at first and then more of his index finger, before long the entirety of it fucking in and out of Jon’s hole. 

It was not that it felt good, but it felt full and teasing to what Jon felt he needed. He did not know exactly what it was, but he knew it was more than this. He opened his mouth to ask for more, when suddenly the width changed, with Robb adding a finger and starting to thrust in at a heavier pace. Jon whimpered as the stretch burned slightly, escpecially as Robb began scissoring his fingers. Then a third finger was added and the stretch became even stronger. He felt his entire body shudder, and suddenly Robb stilled for only a second before hooking his fingers and pressing. 

Jon yelled as a strange feeling of heady pressure came over him. Robb’s fingers completely still and pressing up and in. He looked at Robb at the vulnerable, teasing feeling from early came back full force as Robb stared down with heavy eyes. 

Then he started to circle his fingers again, while pressing into that spot. Jon whimpered as the pressure grew and his eyes fluttered shut. He could not find the words to describe what he was filling. It was not intense pleasure, nor was it pain, it was a mixture of both. Like the sharp edge of fingernails biting into skin to keep himself from screaming aloud when he stroked himself at night. 

“Robb, please, brother,” he begged, unsure of what it was he begged for. 

Robb seemed to know, because he ripped his fingers from Jon’s hole and before Jon could protest at the sudden empty feeling, Robb was pressing his cock inside him and Jon felt sparks from behind his eyelids. 

Robb moved in him with quick, strong, and slick strokes, reaching down to grab Jon’s hips and pull him up slightly to Robb’s lap. The angle made every inward stroke press against that spot. Jon felt the world around him shatter without warning or permission, and his release shot out with a handle or touch to his own cock. 

Something about that, as he spasmed around Robb’s cock made his brother shudder as he began to shake apart at thrusting inside Jon and Jon felt the warmth, wetness of his brother’s release. Robb collapsed down, trapping Jon to the bed, his brother a strong and comforting weight to him. 

Robb lifted up enough to press him lips to Jon’s in wet, affectionate kiss. He rolled off of Jon, his soft cock slipping from Jon’s ass. 

“No more talk of leaving or my lord this or that,” Robb growled out as he pulled Jon against him. 

Jon looked at him wide eyed and could only nod as he found himself burrowing against Robb’s warmth and feeling loved and safe for the first time since learning what the word bastard meant.


End file.
